One Year Later
by Ps2Angel
Summary: Oneshot set after "Time's Come" mission in GTA 5; One year after killing Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton remembers another mistake he made. This one, however, is going to affect him far more seriously... Rated M for major character's death, coarse language and violence.


September 18th, 2014, Whispymound Drive, Vinewood Hills, Los Santos...

One year. It's been one whole year since all that crazy shit i got into. A year since me and my crazy-ass best friend Lamar got fucked over and nearly killed by a man we once called friend. One year since jewelry store heist, killing corporate men for Lester, UD hit, working with that slippery bastard Devin and...

I had to stop myself there. I did my best not to think about that night exactly one year ago. But, now it was too late. It started. I could hear potshots that Michael fired at me while running through Palmer-Taylor Industrial Plant. I could hear his panicked voice screaming for me to get away from him. And see disappointed stare in his eyes, forever placated on his face once he hit the ground. When i let him fall from that chimney.

Back then, i thought that i will get over the guilt eventually, but i couldn't. Instead of disappearing, it kept on feeding off me, growing like a parasite. And losing friends wasn't helping it. Trevor was the first one to tell me that he doesn't want me near himself, that i was dead to him. Then there was Jimmy, Michael's son. He threatened to kill me if our paths ever cross when he called me shortly after the funeral. Michael's wife Amanda has also contacted me, telling me to stay away from the rest of her family.

Devin has also cut his ties to me once i killed Michael, not that i minded that, but he did promise me more work. When he called me next morning to tell me that he doesn't need me anymore, i snapped. He made me kill person who showed me real world. Not the one of denial and retro gang bullshit that most of my old crew from Davis chose to live, my allies and friends had abandoned me and i had nothing else to lose.

I killed Devin too. And enjoyed every second of his panicked pleas to be spared as i forced him into the co-driver seat of my Buffalo S car, driving off towards Paleto Forest with all doors locked and piece in a glove compartment just in case. I knew it was pointless, crying over a spilled milk. I knew i won't feel any better. But i hoped that Michael, wherever he ended up, will see i was sorry. I couldn't bring him back, but i could try to make it a bit better. That's what i thought as i executed Devin, shooting entire handgun clip in him.

That was another mistake.

After Devin "disappeared", i was contacted by someone named Don Percival via E-Mail. In it, he told me that my days are numbered. That was one year ago.

I kept waiting, rarely ever leaving my house, always ready for bunch of armed and 'roided up mercenaries to break down my door and try their luck taking me out. But tonight was my night.

Merryweather didn't send army after me as i expected, they haven't ordered airstrike on entire area around my house either. They sent in single assassin. I recognized him. That guy was some mute from Europe who came to Los Santos last year and worked for Lamar briefly. That time, i only saw him from afar.

We fought. He was a lot stronger than i expected. I reached for a knife when our brawl moved to kitchen. He dodged my stabs and tried to disarm me but i held onto the knife tightly, managing to push him off. He produced a handgun from his jacket, obviously planning to finish this quickly. I wasn't going to let that happen. I charged at an assassin. Even if he managed to shoot me, i'd still have enough time to stab him.

Or so i thought.

Assassin fired two gunshots. One hit me in the leg, and other straight in the heart. I had only couple of minutes left. Assassin aimed his gun at me for several moments before putting it away and walking out of the house, closing the door.

As i laid on the ground, pool of dark blood forming around me and my vision and consciousness slowly fading into nothingness, i chuckled. How ironic it was. To get killed on the anniversary of your greatest mistake. Maybe me and Mike will catch up sooner than i thought we will.

Last thing i heard were police and ambulance sirens. I gave my door glance as focused as i could muster while on verge of death, seeing some sillouethes opening them and running towards me. They were quickly swallowed by darkness which quickly closed in on me as well...

**THE END**


End file.
